Todo cambio ese día
by RoseAllyWhitPotter17
Summary: Dos puntos de vista sobre el 17 de mayo de 1989, el día que cambio el mundo de Lily Evans y James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Dos puntos de vista sobre el 17 de mayo de 1989, el día que cambio el mundo de Lily Evans y James Potter.

Lily POV

Era una mañana soleada y tenía buena pinta para empezar un día memorable, hoy por fin voy a decirle que si a James, anoche pensé muy bien todo lo que había hecho por mí y sin saberlo yo por él y descubrí que estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, lo cual es un tanto extraño aún no me acostumbro después de todo quien se acostumbraría a amar a alguien que hasta el momento estabas aceptando como tu amigo. Pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo espero que me pida salir y decirle que sí.

Me levante y arregle lo más bonita que pude, hasta subí un poco mi falda; la mayoría de mis compañeras lo notaron, yo solo quiero que él lo haga, baje a la sala común y allí me estaba esperando; creo que se ve más guapo que nunca, aunque se ve muy gracioso con la boca abierta.

-Pelirroja, ¿cómo ha dormido la futura señora Potter?-dice con tono galante y esa sonrisa arrogante que hace que sus labios se vean más apetecibles que de costumbre. Concéntrate, Lily me reprendí.

-Muy bien, James y ¿tu cómo has dormido?- Su cara es muy graciosa, tanto que se me escapa una sonrisa y ahora sí puedo decir que James Potter se quedó sin palabras.

-B-bien- tartamudea y pude ver que se pellizco en el brazo, ahora que digo… Es él quien siempre manda en toda la conversación.

-James, voy a ir al gran comedor, me acompañas- Digo como si nada, para ver si por fin puedo sacarlo de su transe.

-Claro, ¿puedo cargar tu mochila?-Es tan tierno. Se la doy y parece que no se lo cree. Empezamos a caminar, cuando de repente James para.

-Oye te parece, si mejor cogemos la comida y hacemos un picnic en los jardines- Al parecer ya volvió el James de siempre y la verdad la idea no suena nada mal.

-Oh James, esa es una muy buena idea- y lo beso en la mejilla cerca al labio como premio para ver si se da cuenta de mis intenciones y porque ¡Merlín, necesitaba ese beso!

-Tengo muchas más ideas, si quieres escucharlas- hmm es una idea tentadora

-En serio, me encantaría oírlas- Se me escapa, sus ojos son tan monos, como un caramelo: así sabrán sus labios; es una buena teoría y estoy dispuesta a probarla, me acerco pero llega la odiosa de Margaret Stone.

-¡Oh Jimmy tengo ganas de ir a Hogsmade, me llevas por favor! – Intentando hacer cara de borrego degollado pero más bien parecía un perro con baba por todo la cara… estaba a punto de hacer dos cosas soltar una carcajada o asesinar a James por llevarla; cuando James tomo mi mano, no es justo que me distraiga así y le dijo.

- No me molestes Stone, solo te lleve para que le compraras el regalo a Michael, tu novio - Hahaha en tu cara Stone él me quiere a mí y no va a perder su tiempo contigo, que me pasa cuando estoy con James en serio que me olvido de mis modales pero bueno Stone no nos va a volver a molestar.

-Pero Jimmy, por favor; quiero ir contigo- Ayy me está hartando ya se, te va a quedar claro quién va a ser la futura señora Potter después de esto Stone.

Me voltee hacia él y dije -James nos podemos ir, quiero seguir escuchando tus ideas – Puse la voz más dulce que tengo y le toque un poco la mejilla como una caricia, funciono muy bien pues apenas lo escuche decir -adiós Stone-, me llevo corriendo hacia un cuadro con unas frutas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, eso era muy extraño.

De pronto el cuadro se abrió dejando me ver las cocinas de Hogwarts con muchos elfos caminando de un lado para otro…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3

Ya estoy de vuelta, lamento lo del capi anterior pero no sé porque de la computadora a FF no se subió completo… pero bueno no es nada que unas cuantas modificaciones no arreglen :)

Gracias por leerme y sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo

**Capítulo 2**

-Vaya, esto es maravilloso James- Nunca había visto las cocinas de Hogwarts, sabía que existían pero nunca las había visto, _Bien que hago, si le doy otro beso seguro no es en la mejilla,_ le tome la mano pues no sé cuándo se la solté.

James hablaba con dos elfos mientras yo me había quedado admirando todo

-James ¿qué haces?, no pensaras hacer que nos cocinen, ya tienen mucho trabajo- jmm esto no está bien ellos ya tienen mucho trabajo, fruncí mi ceño. Potter decidió acercarse a mí, puso su dedo en mi frente y me relaje.

-Lo sé pero ellos se han ofrecido además no lo harán gratis, le voy a dar dos galleons a cada uno- Ayy me derrito cómo es posible que lo ame más de lo que ya lo hago

-Más te vale Potter, porque de no ser así te aseguro que no voy a querer escuchar tus ideas- Intente decirlo todo con tono amenazante pero bueno no pude creo que me salió muy diferente porque James me mira como si quisiera besarme para quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y yo con gusto lo dejaría hacerlo.

Nos empezamos a acercar lo retaba con la mirada y el parecía dispuesto a cumplir, estábamos a solo un centímetro de distancia, podía oler ese delicioso aroma a chocolate que siempre tenía James, pero una voz decidió interrumpirnos

-Señor Potter, su cesta ya está lista- Dijo una pequeña elfina, James dejo de mirarme- O claro, muchas gracias Minnie, mira aquí están los 4 galleons que te prometí- dijo James sacándolos de su túnica

- Muchas gracias señor Potter pero no es necesario-Dijo la elfina negándose pero con su rapidez de buscador James logro dejarlos en su mano

-Claro que es necesario Minnie y cómo te había dicho dime James- Termino James con una sonrisa que creo que dejo a la elfina en las nubes

- Muchas gracias señor James- Hahaha la cara de frustración de James me dio mucha risa

- Muchas Gracias Minnie, yo soy Lily Evans pero me puedes decir Lily, ¿Cielo, nos vamos?- Ay se me salió un apodo, pero bueno si con eso consigo que James me bese tal vez pueda seguir haciéndolo, James aún no se movía, la elfina había vuelto a sus labores; así que decidí jugar un poco más con James- Cariño, me puedes mirar- Nada, me acerque a su oído- James me vas a dejar comiendo sola- Nada creo que dejo de respirar, bien se acabó la Lily tierna- Jmm tal vez Amos quiera comer conmigo- Estaba por coger la cesta cuando sentí los labios de James, es el mejor beso que me han dado, ni los que me ha robado lo superan, cerré mis ojos y me dedique a corresponderle, delinee su labio con mi lengua para que me dejara entrar pero…

**Continuara…**

Que habrá ocurrido, lo sabrán en el próximo capi, cuídense y perdón por hacerlas esperar

_**Rose **_


End file.
